Pages of Randomness and Failure Hilarity of Vocaloids
by AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu
Summary: A collection of random short stories and crackfics. Made out of boredom. [#6: Otakus, a Curse, and a Fish - One of the members of the Otaku Society was quite bored, and she started a chain story about a cursed fish to have fun. Her club-mates agreed. The next day, they were watching with great delight the faces of their victims as they ran around and experienced mishaps.]
1. I Don't Know Why He Swallowed A Fly

_AruuYuda-1601: Heyhooo! I just decided to take a break from writing and publishing a chapter of my other multi-chapter fanfic, "Galaxias : Mysteries and More : RESTART", 'cause I still haven't got any bit of inspiration...and energy yet. Lol. Or maybe it's just that I'm so lazy to think of action scenes. Boom._

_So, I wrote this, and I planned to make a collection of short fics, crackfics, drabbles (?), and some short stories concerning my other fic/s. _

_This one was inspired from the nursery rhyme, "There Was An Old Lady Who Swallowed A Fly". Go search for it. Now say something about it. XD_

_No, I won't go further to feeding someone a cow and a horse. I'll just finish at the dog part._

* * *

_**[#1: I Don't Know Why He Swallowed The Fly...]**_

_**[In Kaito's House Where He Lives With A Lot of Toddlers, With No Other Older Companions To Help Him In Babysitting]**_

Fourteen year-old Kaito scooped a spoon of ice cream out of its tub and put it in his mouth, savoring the taste of the sweet, milky dessert. It melted in his mouth, and he chewed the nut and marshmallow bits.

Rocky Road ice cream...

He smiled as he enjoyed it, and he scooped another one, opening his mouth widely.

Then he suddenly choked. Coughed. Clutched his neck. Screeched. Gagged. Whatever you like to call it.

_A stupid fly just entered his mouth._

He dropped his ice cream tub.

Four year-old Len came inside the room and looked at Kaito with wide eyes, all innocent.

"What are you... Did you just swallow something, Nii-kun?"

Kaito nodded roughly, still gagging. "I...chwarrowj...a..pry..."

Len blinked. He tilted his head to the side.

"You swallowed...a fly? ...what should I do..." he mumbled. He jerked up and ran outside. He returned back inside the bedroom, carrying a spider in a bottle.

The spider bottle he kept inside his room.

"Eat this, Nii-kun! It will catch the fly! Hurry!"

Kaito squirmed in protest, but Len put a spider in the poor teenager's mouth. The spider...

_...Wiggled and wriggled and jiggled inside him..._

He squirmed, clutched his neck and coughed and gagged.

He swallowed the spider to catch the fly...Len didn't know why he swallowed the fly. Perhaps he'll die...? But no. He still wasn't dead, so Len thought he was still fine.

Young five year-old twins Miku and Mikuo entered the room as they heard some commotion. They ran towards Len.

"Len!" the little tealette girl yelled. "What happened to Kaito-nii?" she asked. Mikuo stared at the suffering boy. In worry or amusement, one couldn't know, because of his ever-narrowed eyes, which were already slanted into ferocious, cat-like teal eyes.

"He swallowed a fly, so I gave him a spider to catch it, but I think...it doesn't work..." Len answered.

Miku gasped. "You should have given him a bird! Mikuo-nii!" she turned to her older twin brother, "Hurry, get our pet bird!"

Mikuo blinked repeatedly, tilting his head to the side, and sped away. He returned shortly, carrying a steel cage with a pretty yellow lovebird in it. A forever-alone lovebird. Len, without warning, pulled out the bird and stuffed it inside the poor boy's mouth.

The three toddlers goggled at Kaito.

Kaito screeched. The bird trilled in shock. Kaito grabbed his neck, hysterically shaking and waving his hand in front of the children.

He just swallowed a bird to catch the spider to catch the fly. They didn't know why he swallowed a fly. Perhaps he'll die...? But no. Nothing happened to him, so they thought that he was still a-okay.

Kaito gave out a louder gag, which led three year-old Rin, Len's younger sister, to enter the room, carrying a broomstick, yelling.

"Hey! Who's here!"

Her head turned to the three children and Kaito. She put down the long broomstick, and blushed in embarrassment. She giggled.

"Sorry...sorry... What happened to Onii-chan?"

The two children – two, because Mikuo seldom talked to anybody but Miku – told the little blonde girl the story. Like Miku, she gasped.

"No, that's not right! You should have given him a cat! The cat will catchy-catch the birdie!" she childishly said, wagging her index finger like she was some adult.

"Good idea, Rinny!" Miku exclaimed.

"Get our pet cat now, Rin," Len instructed. Rin wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I can't! Remember that Ranran almost scratched me to death when I picked him up?!"

Mikuo suddenly raised his hand and sped away once again. He came back, carrying a gray, lazy tabby cat. He handed it to Miku. Because he only trusted his younger twin sister.

Miku walked over to Kaito and suddenly stuffed the furry cat inside his mouth.

He, again, coughed and gagged and tried to remove the cat.

And to Kaito's wonder, the cat didn't move at all. Well, it turned out that Mikuo sneakily fed him first a sleeping pill before carrying him inside the room for their fly-catching treatment.

Of course, fur tasted horrible. He shouted in frustration. A muffled shout.

He swallowed a cat to catch the bird to catch the spider to catch the fly. The children didn't know why he swallowed the fly. Would he die?

Not yet. Still alive.

Five year-old Rei peeked inside the room, hiding behind the door, just blankly looking at the group of toddlers and Kaito. Without any further conversations and actions, he spoke:

"Give him a dog."

Well, it seemed like he already knew what was being discussed in the room. It was possible, since the arts room where he usually stayed was just across Kaito's room. Rei quickly went away and went back to secluding himself in the large arts room.

Mikuo sped away, and went back in with a dog on a leash. The large dog, whose head quickly turned towards Kaito's mouth, excitedly ran towards him, dragging frail Mikuo behind him. Rin squealed in surprise.

The dog targeted the poor blue-head's mouth, barking and scratching the poor, sedated cat inside the teenager's mouth. The cat, after sensing the dog, woke up and fought back.

Well, imagine what happened to Kaito the babysitter – scratched, gagging, and all weak. Somewhat pale. Face covered with dog saliva. Mouth covered in cat fur and yellow bird feathers.

The innocent, clueless toddlers just stared at him.

_**[Soon]**_

Luka, Kaito's foster mother, and Meiko, Luka's best friend, returned home, only to see Len, Rin and Miku run after their pet cat and dog around the house.

They wondered what happened, so they both went upstairs at Kaito's room.

They glanced at each other and moved their heads side to side, observing the view of the room.

Mikuo was there, pulling out a yellow bird out of Kaito's mouth. The yellow bird was all covered in saliva, and Kaito's mouth was covered in fur and feathers.

Oh? What happened?

Mikuo glanced at them blankly, holding up the bird. He ran towards the two women and proudly – silently – showed off the thing on his hand.

_A slimy bird._

Luka and Meiko glanced at each other in curiosity and confusion.

Kaito was sprawled on the floor, scratched.

Rei came out of the arts room and greeted their guardians with a low bow before returning inside.

The two women sighed.

* * *

_AruuYuda-1601: I dunno how to end this..._

_Don't worry, Kaito fans out there, he's still alive. But unconscious. Lol._


	2. Too Beautiful To Be Damaged

_AruuYuda-1601: I just ate cake. And that cake was pure awesome and pretty that it was pretty hard to eat it. Too beautiful to be damaged. But, poor cake._ ._._ We ate it. Bam. Kaput. Finish. Lalalala. No other roll left. Fuuuu._

* * *

_**[#2: Too Beautiful To Be Damaged...]**_

_**[Kagamine Residence]**_

"_Bzzz..."_

Mikuo pressed the doorbell button. The door opened, revealing a petite blonde teenager in pajamas. She grinned cheekily.

"Mikuo-nii! Miku-nee! Whatcha doing here?"

Mikuo pointed at his younger sister Miku, who was beside him. She lifted a plastic bag full of cakes.

Rin drooled as she caught a faint sight of the cream and orange-colored cake just under the leek cakes – which were made specially for the teal-haired siblings when they threatened the baker to make two rolls for them. Innocent as they look, they weren't innocent. They could be scary, mature, professional...whatever, at times.

She, without warning, tried to grab the plastic bag, but Miku already pushed her head away. Her teal eyes sorta flamed, threatening her a little to calm down. Her red reading glasses glinted.

"Let's just go inside and eat these, no?"

Rin pouted, but she instantly beamed and scuttled towards the dining table.

"We're gonna eat cake after many months!" she cheerfully chanted.

Well, after many months, because they weren't as rich as their friends from another town.

Her brother, Len, who was washing a few dishes, looked at her in disgust.

"Cut that out, dummy," he reprimanded firmly. His head turned towards the two teal-haired siblings. He mouthed an "ah" and stopped his activity for a while, facing them.

"Hello, what brings you here?" he politely asked, smiling.

"Nothing, we just wanted to hang out with you two for a while and eat cake?" Miku said, putting down the plastic bag on the dining table. "After all, it's been a while since we saw the two of you. We just came back yesterday from a five-day family vacation in Korea, remember?"

See, that was how rich they were.

Mikuo grinned. "We got you banana cake, Len. A five-inch-long roll. Well, we have our own five-inch rolls. Ours is leek, Rin's is orange. Nice, no?"

Len eyed the plastic bag on the table.

He drooled just like Rin did.

He could be as childish as Rin when there were banana-related things around him – banana keychains. Banana pudding. Banana cake. Banana milk.

Yes. Milk.

"Let's eat!" Len and Rin yelled together in excitement, pumping their fists in the air. Miku and Mikuo grinned.

* * *

_**[Setting the Table... Sitting Down... Lalala...]**_

Rin quickly took out the plastic cake box out of the plastic bag, eying the delightful treat. The other three did the same, but the Hatsune siblings were much more calmer.

They opened the boxes together.

The orange cake...? Delightful, according to orange-freak Rin Kagamine, whose expertise was telling what was a good orange's quality just by smell. The light-yellow icing that coated the cake was perfect! The smell was that of a sweet Mandarin orange. A thick bar of orange cream was on the cake, and that bar was surrounded by white icing. A piece of orange decorated the cake's top.

Deee...lightful.

As for the banana cake... Amazing, according to banana-freak Len Kagamine, who loves Cavendish bananas, which were used on the cake. The chiffon was colored light-yellow, and a row of fresh-cut bananas was on the chiffon, surrounded by a thick banana cream. White icing was put around the cake roll's border.

Ahhh...mazing.

The two leek cakes...one wouldn't know the taste. Onion-y? Hoho. According to leek-freaks Miku and Mikuo Hatsune, they became sweet because they requested the baker to put mint chocolate in it. So, maybe one would think that it would be tangy...and sweet.

The cake was coated in mint green icing with little bits of mint chocolate chips. A thick bar of darker mint green-colored cream, which was leek and mint chocolate, was on the top, bordered by white icing. A mint leaf was put on the top as decoration.

Deee...licious. Well, for them.

Wait, they still didn't cut it or harm it. They just described the looks.

They were _too beautiful_ to be eaten.

Rin pouted and put her head on the table.

"Gah, it's too beautiful..."

Even the other three did what she did.

"Now what are we going to do with these? Stare at them?" Len asked sullenly.

The knives and forks on their plates glinted wickedly, threatening them to just eat their treat. The four teenagers flinched. For them, those utensils seemed to be smirking evilly at them.

_Noooo..._

Miku tried to pick up her knife.

"I don't want to freaking cut it..." she sniffed. Everyone just stared into empty space silently.

Mikuo picked up his knife and cut his own cake, breaking the silence. The four – yes, four. Including Mikuo – screamed in horror.

"The cake! THE CAKE! It's damaged!" they yelled together.

Crickets chirped.

Silence.

They just stared at the cakes. They protected their own cakes. Not even a fork pierced the soft chiffon of every cake.

Until their stomachs growled in craving.

But still... They couldn't touch the cakes which were too beautiful to be damaged.

_Stare._

_Stare._

_Stare._

* * *

_AruuYuda-1601: Well. Boring, isn't it? Lol. As I said... These are pure randomness... _XD


	3. On A Rainy Night, A Cockroach -

_AruuYuda-1601: So a stupid cockroach who thinks that he's a pretty butterfly entered our house, flying like crazy..._

_And of course! We all screeeeeeeaaamed in paaaaaniiiic!_

* * *

_**[#3: On A Rainy Night, A Flying Cockroach...]**_

_**[Sakine Residence]**_

It was a raining – a showery night. The sky was reddish-black, and great clouds were all over the sky. A dog was howling, and Meiko clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Will that dog shaddup?" she yelled. The neighbor's dog, who was ten blocks away, instantly shut up. Whoa, Meiko's voice probably had some shutting-up spell in her venomous, strong voice. Meito, her elder brother, picked up his chopsticks.

"Calm down, Meiko. Show courtesy to our visitors," he said, pointing his chopsticks at the two white-haired persons who was sitting at the opposite side. The two persons just blinked their red eyes.

"Am I some ten year-old kid? I'm already twenty!" Meiko said, glaring at Meito.

"Sake to calm you down, Meiko?" the white-haired woman offered, picking up a large sake bottle. The man beside her shivered.

"Guh... I hate sake..." the man muttered and stood up. "I'll just smok-"

"Oho, stay there, Dell. No smoking here. There's a big flammable gas tank outside used for our stupid broken car and our generator. If you want to kill us, then go and do so. I'll haunt you with my ghost if I die," Meiko cut him off, threatening him with an intense glare of her crimson eyes.

The man, Dell Honne, shuddered. "Hey. I won't do that. I might kill myself if I do. Then if I ever die, I can't go back to work. Salary will go to waste. Ya know, it's fifty-thousand yen, Meiko."

Meiko smirked. "You really don't want to slack off, don't you?" she said, chuckling. "Let's just eat! The tempura and soup I made might just go to waste! Haku, the sake! Well, sake for us and cola for Dell..."

And so, the Sakine siblings and the Honne-Yowane cousins began to eat. Dell expressionlessly munched on his meal, while Meiko and Haku partied, drinking sake. Nope, they didn't get drunk. Meito didn't drink, but he chatted with the two sake-lovers.

Meiko was about to pick up a tempura and looked up when...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

She screamed and dropped her chopsticks as well as the tempura she picked up. The others looked at the direction where Meiko was looking.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Meito yelled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII KKKKK!" Haku squealed-yelled.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dell shouted in panic. His face went red as he shouted.

They all screamed, scrambled and stood up in panic.

Well, it turned out that a large flying cockroach went inside their house. The creature, they thought, maybe felt like a butterfly enjoying its airtime. It went around the house...around the living room...around the dining area...

Dell picked up a sake bottle in impulse and aimed it at the cockroach. However, he missed it, smashing the bottle and the lamp that it hit. Fragments of glass fell down the floor, scaring everyone's hearts out of their rib cages. Dell further yelled and hid under the low table.

So Dell was a coward, after all. Despite his cool-looking, manly figure.

Haku further yelled, running around the area and toppling down their food and soup bowls. She tripped on a pillow and fell face-down.

Meito looked left and right, sweat-dropping, searching for the can of insect repellant. He did this for a minute until he realized that there was none. The last can was used when they sprayed the whole house to kill off the hidden house insects. He yelled in frustration and ran around the house.

Meiko got her newspaper folded in an accordion. She yelled while trying to swat the flying cockroach away. However, the creature's reflexes were gifted. It could avoid the semi-drunk woman's attacks.

Then the cockroach landed on Dell's foot, which was out of the table. As Dell felt the crawling sensation on his skin, he shivered, yelled and tried to stand up...

Only to bang his head and back at the table. It gave him a painful backache and semi-severe dizziness. His vision became blurry in pain and he tried to kick his foot. However, the cockroach didn't budge.

Haku spotted the cockroach on her cousin's foot. She slowly lifted her foot and stepped on his foot.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUCH!" Dell screeched, his deep voice echoing in the room. Haku lifted up her foot, only to find no flattened cockroach. Her eyes widened.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!"

She went out of her friends' residence, running like crazy. Dell further hid under the table, hiding himself completely

Meiko and Meito were the only ones left who were still active. However, they were too tired to attack some more.

Then suddenly, a moth, a dragonfly, and a bee entered the household. The two siblings sweated and yelled more.

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!"

And so, a cockroach, a moth, a dragonfly and a bee became the four friends' substitutes, partying in the Sakine house.

The siblings fainted.

* * *

_AruuYuda-1601: I dunno, but when Haku stepped on Dell's foot... I dunno where I got that idea. Whatever... Random, it is._


	4. Unlimited Essay Works

_AruuYuda-1601: So, welcome to the fourth one. Got this idea off a random hilarious comment on a Fate/stay night soundtrack video on Youtube._

_Warnings: Otaku Rin Kagamine. Luka as teacher. Fate/stay night references, and the comment by El Yau Wan on the video titled "Fate/stay night Anime OST – Emiya". Teensy Len x Miku. That's all ya need to know._

* * *

_**[In A School, Near the End of Lunch Time]**_

Rin Kagamine, a sophomore, groaned.

"Don't tell me that you're going to remind me of that stupid literature essay, buddy." Rin stuffed her mouth with two orange fruit slices.

Her closest friend, Miku Hatsune, sighed and looked away to the cafeteria's window. She sipped her drink from a straw and looked back at the blonde girl whose head was lying flat on the table.

"It's been your thousandth fail, Rinny, since freshman year," she stated, pushing her reading glasses up the bridge of her nose. Her spectacles were the main reason why Rin called her "nerdy."

"You've kept neglecting your essays. Passing them overdue. Procrastinating at all times. Isn't that...tiring for you? See, you're getting eye bags..."

Rin groaned again.

"Noooo... Not another sermon from you..." she wailed, sound muffled by the orange slices in her mouth. "Nee-chan!~"

"You're just on your first paragraph, Rinny," Miku said, rereading the paper in a folder on her hand. "You're smart, we all know that. The start of this essay is already nice, y'know. If you have finished this draft and computerized this, you're sure to get an A plus, A or B plus. But still, you prioritize anime and manga over academics.

"Why don't you do your homework first before entertainment?"

"B-but – "

"Now, are you going to face another detention later? C'mon, Rinny... I'm starting to feel bad for you..." Miku pouted. She was genuinely worried for her best friend.

Rin sighed. She can do that, for sure. But her attention span towards studies was ridiculously short. And, she was a fully-fledged otaku. That was why.

Her head jerked up as she saw her older brother, Len, tap the teal-haired girl's shoulder.

Miku's head looked back at the boy.

"Oh, Len! What is it?" she said, smiling at the boy oh-so-gently.

"Finished your essay already?" he asked, winking his cerulean blue eye and grinning.

"Of course, I did."

"As expected from my Miss Rank 1!" he grinned. Rin watched Len, irking. Her brother really wanted to make her best friend, his girlfriend, focus on him only. Let's say that he was the attention-seeker.

"Nee, nee," Rin clung to Miku's arm, wrinkling her navy blue blazer. "Lemme copy your work, please?" Her eyes sparkled in plea. Puppy eyes, they were called. "I'll change a few thingies there, 'kay?"

Miku awkwardly smiled, sweat-dropping. She shook her head. "That's plagiarism, Rinny."

Rin pouted.

"Well," Len turned to his younger sister, who was eying him in disgust. "How 'bout you, sissy?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you grasp it from our conversation?" she retorted. "Incomplete. I only wrote a paragraph with three sen-"

Len's eyes drooped. "Your thousandth fail, eh? For sure. Today's the deadl-"

_RIIIIIIING._

"Woops," Len smirked. "_Now_ is the deadline." He motioned Miku to stand and they walked together to their class with Rin tailing behind, an aura of failure falling over her. The couple chatted with each other, while Rin's soul escaped from her mouth because of that stupid essay.

* * *

_**[English Literature Subject Time]**_

"Please pass your essay now, and put them in a neat pile on my desk."

Students filed up in a straight line in front of the desk, putting their folders down the table. The teacher put her fist under her chin and smiled approvingly. Her aquamarine eyes closed as she smiled.

Her smile faded away as her eyes drifted towards a student whose head was buried in her arms.

"Rin Kagamine-san?" her calm voice resounded in the air. The students', including Miku and Len's, heads turned to the said blonde girl.

Rin's head slowly looked up, eyelids drooped over her sapphire eyes. She was frowning.

"Eh, Luka-sensee... I haven't finished it yet..." she drawled.

Luka Megurine, the literature teacher, frowned, too. "This would be your thousandth fail since last year, Kagamine-san. I don't want you to end up in detention, but why are you not doing your best?"

Rin's eyes further drooped. "But _I am_ doing my best..."

Luka pursed her lips. "S-sorry. B-but, come on, Kagamine-san. I'll give you leeway to finish it until school dismissal, okay? But I'm going to deduct ten points off of your actual grade."

Ah, typical Luka. Your kind teacher. That was why she was the favorite teacher of all time in the school.

Rin shook her head. "I'll fail anyway... But, I'll definitely try passing it until _class_ dismissal."

W-wait. Class dismissal? That's...just forty-five minutes!

"Come on, Rinny," Miku mouthed at her. "Don't make a joke."

Rin pulled out a piece of candy – a coffee candy from her skirt pocket.

"I can do it. I am a Servant!"

The whole class just stared at her. Certainly, no one was a fully-fledged otaku in the class. Sure, they watched animes or read manga, but not as frequently as our little blonde otaku.

"A...servant?" Len asked, flabbergasted.

"I am an Archer-class Servant! I will go to where the way towards victory is!" Rin said, voice determined. Ah, she got that from watching "Fate/stay night" repeatedly, and being addicted to it.

Rin inhaled and slowly raised her arm, with the coffee candy enclosed in her fist. She roared.

"_I am the bone of my essay._

_Procrastinating is my body and caffeine is my blood,"_ she started.

Len, Miku, Luka and the others watched her, irking. They were all sweat-dropping.

"Ri – "

"_I have ignored over a thousand deadlines._

_Unknown to MLA format, nor known to passing grades," _Rin continued, interrupting Miku's call.

"_Have withstood responsibility to fail many classes._

_Yet those classes will never teach anything."_

Luka's eyes widened. Her class never taught a thing...? She didn't think so...

"_So, as I hand in..."_

The whole class gulped, with some of them starting to take cover. Some of them knew what was coming next.

Unlimited Blade Works? No...

It was...

"_UNLIMITED ESSAY WORKS!"_

Rin screamed loud, much like Son Goku, suddenly seizing her essay paper and scribbling as fast as she can. Her pen flitted across the paper. A yellow, intense aura seemed to surround the otaku girl.

After five minutes of screaming and scribbling...

She skated (the floor was slippery, which made it easy to skate on) across the floor towards Luka's desk and slammed the folder on it.

_SLAM._

Luka was shocked. She, slightly shaking, picked up the folder and read it. Fast.

The penmanship was incredible despite what her student did. The grammar was spectacular, and the thought was present. It clearly told what the piece of art, called "A Midsummer Night's Dream" by William Shakespeare, was. The synopsis, the details...

...Were complete in a mere five minutes.

Luka glanced at the hyperactive student, who was chewing the coffee candy and picking her ear. The teacher's right eye twitched behind her rectangular spectacles.

"E-er... Kagamine-san. Y-you pass, I guess. A grade of A plus," she said quietly.

Rin pumped her fist and immediately sat down, unwrapping another coffee candy.

"S-so... She was smarter than we thought..." Miku muttered.

"How on Earth can she balance being an otaku and a smarty?" a student asked curiously. "She just looks easygoing and dumb all the time..."

A buzz of whispers and mutters of curiosity rang in the air. Rin just sat on her seat, rereading the Shakespearean work of art with a grin on her pesky little face.

* * *

_AruuYuda-1601: I kinda feel that Rin is like me, orayt... But, no, I can't finish an essay in five minutes. Maybe an hour or more, but terribly done..._

_Okay, I wanna see reviews on this story now, please? _:D


	5. Bad Case of Anatidaephobia

_AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu: Yaaay. Another plot-bunny running in my mind just before I went to sleep. Concerns a very weird Fanloid that sounds like a duck. Freaking hilarious Fanloid._

_Notes: Some contents here came from the Fanloid wiki. Haha. And, Fanloids in this fifth random fic aren't human._

* * *

_**[#5: Bad Case of Anatidaephobia]**_

_**[Anatidaephobia: Fear that somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you.]**_

_**[House of the Crypton Vocaloids]**_

"Have you seen the latest Fanloid?"

Rin Kagamine, lazily lying on the sofa, sat up and glanced at the some other people in the house. Len Kagamine, her younger, but more mature brother who was snacking at the dining area, raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? Who? Kagami Kawa-"

"Goodness, Len. That annoying freak's already out months ago. Too bad Miku-nee's beautiful voice was tweaked up to that point. She was sulking for days when she heard that Annoyloid," she added. "Don't you ever go surf the internet for the latest news?"

"Um," Len scratched his cheek. "I'm not fond of surfi-"

"You're a dork."

"Am not. You're the dork."

"_ARE YOU CALLING ME A DORK?!"_

"No. Actually, you're an intense weirdo."

The blonde siblings' usual verbal fight initiated, and that made Luka Megurine, peeking from the kitchen, sigh.

"Stop it, will you?" she said, in a mature, motherly voice. Her index finger was wearily resting against her forehead.

However, she said those words to no avail. The siblings were thick-headed whenever they get into their usual fights. The house became too noisy, and that drove hungover Meiko upstairs to yell a muffled, yet rough and harsh "_shaddup_".

So she needed to use her weapon against them, five minutes later.

_Her scary mode._

She coughed and cracked her knuckles.

"_WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?!" _she raged, eyes glowing red (in the siblings' point of view). She looked like a shark as she raged, and that sent shivers down the siblings' spines.

"_Hiiiieee..."_ they shrieked. They settled down their spots obediently.

"Just tell us who's the new Fanloid," Luka said, calming down.

Rin swallowed, relieved that Luka finally calmed down. "Duckpoid or Dukupo, it was called..." She slumped at the sofa. Upon hearing the name, Len choked on the piece of banana he was chewing and spat out a great amount of banana shake.

Luka raised an eyebrow. "Based off the Internet Vocaloids?" she asked. She put her fist under her chin. "That's nice."

Her mind was probably revolving about making tuna sandwiches, since she seemed too slow to realize something weird about the subject.

"Hey, Luka-nee, did you just...properly hear the name?" Rin asked, irking. "It's a-"

"_DUCK?!" _the pink-haired Vocaloid suddenly yelled, sudden realization hitting her. "What the _heck_!"

She raced towards Rin's place and invaded her laptop. Rin made way for the overreacting lady.

There, at the screen, she saw the image of a mallard duck in a pond. And on its head, instead of a normal duck's head, was her boyfriend, Gakupo Kamui's face with a duck's bill on it. There was another picture – the official picture of Gakupo. However, instead of his beautiful lips, there was a green duck bill.

"Oh, my _gosh_, what have they done to him..."

She scrolled down further, seeing another content.

"_'...a ridiculous back-story'_...?" the pink-haired woman read out loud, voice questioning. Her eyes went left and right in reading. All of a sudden, her face darkened in shock.

"Um, Luka-nee...?" Len came. He got off his seat and skipped towards the sofa. His face also darkened after reading the text.

"_...the illegitimate love child of Gackt and Donald Duck, conceived in Germany during Donald's time serving dem Führer. After moving to Japan to follow his father's footsteps of being a rock idol, Dukupo realized that no one wanted to look up to a duck-man. Thrown into a spiraling depression, Dukupo learned how to shape-shift into a form that looked like smexy Gakupo from the neck down, but a mutated freak from the neck up. Not being happy with that form, he learned how to make his bill change colours. Now, he can appear as a ten different breeds of ducks, and one breed of platypus using his amazing shape-shifting abilities. Some __say he's not a shape-shifter, but a shape-sifter._ "

"The weirdest, don't you think?" Rin said, eyes narrowed.

"Don't give a comment like that. You have a Larva version of you," Len blankly said, face still stony after reading the text. Rin shivered as her brother mentioned Larval Rin.

"But, isn't Duckpoid's creator creative?" Rin chuckled.

Luka was grumbling, growling and whatever. Her darkened aura seemed to grow. She seemed so violent, it made Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, and Meiko go down the stairs and see what happened.

"L-Luka-nee?" Miku called.

Luka turned to the tealette, bangs covering her eyes.

"Did you see the latest Fanloid...?"

"Who?" Kaito asked, scooping a scoop of vanilla ice cream from its small tub. "Kagami Kawa-"

"Geez, Kai-nii. Are you and Len that not updated?" Rin questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Erm-"

Meiko suddenly invaded the space Luka and Rin occupied earlier. She read the text and, just like Len and Luka, her face darkened just like how it looked like when she was drunk.

"Whoa."

She clicked a link leading to a video in another site. It was a crack Magnet duet sung by the new Fanloid and the Annoyloid named Kagami Kawaiine.

"Oooh..." Meiko exclaimed. "Prepare your ears!"

She pressed the "play" button.

And there, Duckpoid's quacking voice droned on, singing the lyrics of Magnet. Luka and Miku shivered.

"Quack quack quack _soi hi ga_ quack quack qua-"

"_CLAM _IT, MEIKO! _ENOUGH_!" Luka yelled, irking as she heard the hit song. She covered her ears, despite it being covered already by her headphones.

"Um, haven't you forgotten the meeting with the company leaders regarding the all-star concert? We ought to fetch the Internet and AH Vocaloids from their houses and go straight to the company building..." Miku said, interjecting Luka's wild plea.

"You're right. It _is_ today..." Len said, arms crossed, finally recovered from his stony appearance earlier.

"It's in an hour," Kaito added.

Rin shut down her laptop. Luka calmed down, and Meiko stood up and prepared their van at the garage.

* * *

_**[On the Road Towards the House of the Internet Vocaloids]**_

The AH Vocaloids' house was nearest to the Crypton's, so they first fetched their group. Now, they were on the way towards the last group.

"You recovered from sore throat now, right, Iroha-nee?"

"Yes, I did. And it feels nice to be well!"

They were chatting with each other on the road. Yukari Yuzuki, being a newbie, remained silent, but Rin kept interacting with her. Kiyoteru Hiyama did nothing but read his lesson plan notebook (he was a part-time teacher at a small high-school). Kaai Yuki was munching on an apple. Rin was chatting animatedly with Iroha Nekomura.

Miku was listening to some songs. Len was still on his banana shake (everyone wondered how much he has to drink in order to survive). Kaito was doing nothing but stare outside the van windows.

Meiko was supposed to drive, but she was still a little dizzy from her hangover, so Luka took over.

At last, they reached the Internet Vocaloid's house. They saw Gumi watering the carrot patch in their garden, as well as the eggplant vines. Young Ryuto, commonly known as Gachapoid, was playing with their huge pet dog. Galaco was at the garden table, reading a constellation chart. Gakupo Kamui and Lily were nowhere to be seen. Probably inside.

Luka parked the van at the sidewalk, and some of them who wanted to see the singers in the house got off.

"Gumi! We're going to get to the meeting now!" Luka called.

Gumi stood up and waved at the others with her free hand. Her other hand clutched on the watering can.

"Nice to see you again! We're ready. Lily's just brushing her teeth at the moment. Gakupo, however..." her voice drifted off.

"Gakupo...?"

"Why don't you see for yourself? He's your boyfriend, anyway."

So they did. They entered the house and saw Lily patting her hands at a towel as she finished her brushing business.

"Where's Gakupo-san?" Miku asked. Lily smiled.

"Upstairs. In his room."

With that, she went out of the house and joined the group outside.

Luka, Miku, Len and Rin trudged upstairs and went straight for the room of the said samurai man.

His door was creamy white, and a small hanging signboard with his name written on it hung at the upper part with a string and a thumb tack fastened on the door.

"Gakupo?"

Luka knocked. But there was no answer. She tried another set of louder knocks, but still no answer.

"Oh, geez, Gaku-nii," Rin sighed. She, at least, didn't try to kick the door open unlike what she usually did. Instead, she took out a fairly sturdy business card from her shorts pocket and slitted it between the doorknob's latch and the door's border, effectively opening the door without inflicting any serious damage.

They stepped inside, only to see the tall samurai man sulking at the corner of his room. His aura seemed dark and sullen.

"Erm..."

They heard him weakly muttering something like "ruined voice... ruined...voice..."

Luka quickly came towards him.

"Oi, Gakupo. Let's go. The meeting is in thirty minutes, you know."

Gakupo didn't stir. But he, in reply, muttered, "D-duck..."

What?

Duck?

…

"Oh my gosh, did he see Duckpoid..."

"Seems like it," Miku said.

"Oi, Gaku, the meeting's about to start!' Len walked over and pulled at the man's arm. Then, Gakupo yelled.

"_I DON'T WANT TO! A DUCK MUST BE WATCHING ME!"_

His breathing was uneven.

Oh gosh.

He had a phobia of ducks watching him somewhere.

Phobia.

Of.

Freaking.

Simple.

Ducks.

Watching.

The.

Smexy.

Gakupo.

Kamui.

"I don't want to go out! That duck must be watching me how I act! He might...imitate me!" Gakupo said, shaking and shivering. "And... There might be more ducks... That are... Trying to be me..."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Come on. Don't be insane. Duckpoid is just based off you. He's not real-"

"M-my voice is ruined... If others heard that freaking ducky..."

"Oh my," Luka interjected. "You think they're going to laugh at you?"

"HECK YEAH," the samurai said, still sulking.

And since then, the hard task of getting him out began. But, no. Nothing worked. And they became late for the meeting.

So they all left the eggplant lover there. In his room. All alone.

Fearing that ducks might be watching him.

* * *

_AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu: Ahaha. As usual, I don't know how to end stories. So, here. A messy one-shot. _


	6. Otakus, a Curse, and a Fish

_AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu: Plot-bunny adopted here from my good buddy Lily02249. Heheh. _

_Warning: OCs (one of them is IzedaDatori-YufukuShusei's). Mentions of many anime titles (maybe not that many). Kagami Kawaiine (the freaking Annoyloid)'s presence._

* * *

_**[#6: Otakus, a Curse and a Fish]**_

_**[Recess, Otaku Society's (A School Club) Clubroom, In A School]**_

"Let's make a chain story!" CUL exclaimed, jumping off her seat and hitting her palms on a desk loudly.

"What-desu ka?" Kagami Kawaiine (a try-hard otaku) turned around.

"Like, there's a curse going around..." Oliver said.

"Woo! Like _'Another'_ or something?" Rin Kagamine asked, pointing at a poster of said anime.

"Some'in' like that! Yeah!" Lui Hibiki exclaimed.

"Are you bored?" Yufuku Shusei asked, munching on a chocolate-and-banana Pocky.

"Yes, I am. That's why I want to make a chain story and scare the guts out of some people!"

Just as CUL said that, one of their members entered the clubroom, carrying a plastic bag of fish. _Raw and fresh. _Three of them. She, too, was munching on a chocolate Pocky.

"Yo. Forgive me for carrying these smelly fish. It's for Home Economics, last period – we'll make some sort of sweet and sour fish," she explained without looking at them, going straight to the corner of the room where the lockers were. "And I left my cooler box here last week, during our school's sports-fest, remember? I was the one who brought lots of cold bottled water for all of us-"

Her explanation stopped as she looked back and caught the others not saying anything and staring at the fish with wicked smiles on their faces. She sweat-dropped.

"Nee, nee, Shori-chan," Kagami called out. Shori Kyuyu, the student carrying the fish, irked.

"Lay off the _'chan'_ suffix, idiot."

"Whoa, a reference to _'Free!'_," Rin said, grinning. "Them boys are so handsome!"

Hearts seemed to float and sparkle around the blonde.

"Bingo."

Suddenly, CUL rushed and snatched the bag of fish from the girl's hand, grinning in triumph. Shori let out a yell.

"_OI!"_

"Cursed fish! _Cursed fish_! Final idea!" the red-haired girl excitedly said, not making any sense to the fish's owner. She was jumping up and down in happiness.

"Yufuku!" Shori turned towards her cousin. "What's going on here?"

The light green-eyed girl grinned peskily. "We're talking about making a chain story about a curse. And it seems like she will use one of your Home Economics fish."

Shori face-palmed. "Are you kidding me? I need all three of them!"

"Don't worry. There's a market outside of school."

"Yeah, right. I bought it there. And it's a good fifteen-minute walk from here, fifteen minutes of dealing with the sellers, another fifteen-minute walk... I'D GET A TARDINESS RECORD FOR THE NEXT PERIOD, DAMMIT!"

"O-oh..." Yufuku put a finger under her chin, thinking. "T-then why don't you ask one of your classmates to buy it for you?" she asked, awkwardly grinning.

Shori huffed. "They'll reject it for sure." She sighed. "I'll just buy it later during H.E. period."

CUL, meanwhile, pulled out a black witch's cloak (a cosplay costume of Caster from _Fate/stay night_, actually) from a drawer and put it over her, imagining a world of darkness. She grinned widely, manically. Oliver turned off the lights, and Rin took out a lamp, shining the light under CUL's face, for a greater effect.

"_Guehehehe..."_

CUL's hand was waving over the bag of fish, like it was a crystal ball. "This will be the so-called 'cursed fish'. No one shall hold it for more than five seconds, or else, bad luck will fall over their poor, poor lives. Isn't it fun? Imagine them passing around this filthy fish."

Shori, along with the others, made a face of understanding, making a chorus of "_oooh_"s.

* * *

_**[The Next Day]**_

Mikuo Hatsune walked through the hallways of the school, about to go to the lockers. He was stopped on his tracks when he saw a white plastic bag with a lone, raw fish sealed inside. _Poor thing._

What was it doing there?

He walked towards the package and picked it up. It was smelling a bit, thanks to how it wasn't stored in a freezer. He pinched his nose.

"Hey, Mikuo."

The turquoise-haired boy turned around, only to see Rin Kagamine grinning widely. She was waving her hand.

"Oh, Rin! Where are you heading?"

Rin skipped childishly towards him. "I'm about to go to my classroom. Why-"

She was cut off. Her eyes met the eyes of the fish in the plastic bag on his hand. Mentally, she was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Heck, she was doubling over. But thanks to how she could control her laughter damn perfectly, she looked genuinely horrified.

"Aw my gosh, Mikuo."

Mikuo tilted his head sideways, curious. "What?"

"Are you looking for a death wish?"

"Wha-"

"That fish's _cursed_, dimwit! Seriously!" Rin exclaimed, flinging her arms in the air. "I don't know where it started, but when CUL-chan touched that fish for more than five seconds, she experienced bad luck! Yesterday, a truck passed by her and splashed a puddle of rainwater. It hit her uniform! It was raining yesterday, yah?"

"Y-yeah-"

"And then, just now, she tripped over the sidewalk to school and twisted her ankle and scraped her knee!"

* * *

_**[Meanwhile... At the School Clinic]**_

"Shut up, Shori. I'm acting. I deliberately twisted my ankle and scraped myself," CUL whispered carefully.

Guess what, she could hurt herself without crying. It wasn't a big deal for her. Heck, when she purposely tripped over the sidewalk for this, she was giggling like a stupid person. Shori somewhat thought that the red-haired gal suffered from congenital insensitivity to pain. Which, no doubt, she had.

Sometimes, she felt that she had to stop reading some informative books. Even medical books. It was making her a sort of outcast for knowing a lot of terms. She was an otaku, but then she was one of the top students in her class...

Then she turned away from her club-mate and faced the school nurse who was kneeling in front of her, putting on Betadine on her scraped knee. Screaming, she said, "ACK! DAMMIT! IT _HURTS_!"

Great acting.

"P-please watch your language..." the nurse quietly said.

Shori, for a greater effect, flinched at the red-head's scream.

* * *

_**[Back to the Hallway...]**_

Mikuo looked down at the fish.

It had been more than five seconds.

He made a horrified face and quickly passed the fish to Rin and scurried off. Rin smirked as she caught the fish. Of course this game is silly. But she had to act like it was a cursed fish, so...

"Yo, Rin-"

_Flop._

"Sorry, Luki. I'm going to go."

Rin ran off. Luki Megurine stood there, flabbergasted. He stared at the fish in a bag on his hands and frowned. It was freaking smelling, dammit.

He walked towards a trash bin. But to his left, just at the end of the hallway where there was a three-step flight of staircase, came a loud yell of pain and a _bang_. It was Mikuo's voice, his best buddy.

"What the heck..."

He ran off, still holding the fish, forgetting to discard it. He reached Mikuo clutching his ankles and calves. He was groaning.

"What happened?"

Mikuo was seething.

"I slid from here..." he said. As he looked up, he caught sight of the cursed fish. His eyes widened. Seriously.

"Hey, what's with y-"

"For how many seconds did you hold that?"

"Just before I ran to see you here. Maybe five sec-"

"Oh, shiz, you need to throw that away! It's cursed!"

Luki laughed at the insane thoughts of his friend. "How can you be so sure-"

"Look, I held that, and I slipped here!"

Luki's eyes widened in horror. "Seriousl-"

Akaiko Shion was walking in front of them when she stopped, curious at what was happening. "Hello..."

The two sweat-dropped and Luki tossed the fish at Akaiko, which she caught gracelessly. They ran off in a jiffy – Mikuo running awkwardly thanks to how his ankle was twisted - and yelled_ "CURSED!"_

And there was a great banging sound as the two ran straight into a wall in the hallway.

Akaiko wrinkled her nose as the fish's smell reached her nose.

"Hello, Akai-chan."

Akaiko turned around and saw Lenka Kagamine waving at her real gently.

"Hey! Have you finished the report?"

"Yes, I did- W-what is that?"

Lenka glanced at the fish that smelt. Akaiko grimaced, totally forgetting that she had a fish on her hands.

"I don't know. Luki just threw it to me."

"Maybe that meant he hates you?"

The red-head frowned. "Meh. I don't care. But would you mind throwing this at a faraway garbage can? It really stinks."

She held the plastic bag with her index finger and thumb, not wanting to contaminate herself with germs any more. Lenka nodded. She really didn't care handling dirty things. She's oh-so-kind. She took the bag and walked away.

Akaiko, meanwhile, went towards her locker and opened hers. As she attempted to take something out of it, her hand and the thing she was trying to get out hit a large hardbound textbook. It fell down, and its corner hit her foot with a strong impact.

_Flop._

"_YOOOOUCH!"_

She jumped in surprise and pain, raising her leg and clutching her pained foot. She was seething. Her posture was so bad, she became off-balanced and then she tripped, falling on her buttocks.

"_AGHCK!"_

It was certainly a day of bad luck for her.

* * *

Let's get back to Lenka Kagamine and see how she was doing.

She hummed as she made her way towards the garbage cans. However, several meters away, Rev, who was from his daily school sprint, ran into Lenka and they both stumbled.

"Wah!"

But Rev thankfully kept his balance and still stood up. Out of reflex, he grabbed Lenka's hand, letting her survive the fall.

"S-sorry, K-Kagamine-san! Erm, yeah, Kagamine-san from Class C... Right! I wasn't looking my way..." Rev awkwardly apologised. He was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Rev was the older brother of CUL (_strange name, it was..._) from the Otaku Society...club. He was also handsome, red-haired, strangely has the same voice as the popular senior Yuuma Roro (_he also had a strange nickname – VY2_), a student from the other class, and somewhat careless at times. Had a tendency to be narcissistic, but oftentimes polite.

It was just now that Lenka mentally profiled the boy before her because she didn't always meet up with him. She had this habit when meeting people for the first time. Profiling people was one skill she secretly owned...

She was digressing. She mentally slapped herself.

"Ah, it's nothing, Rev-kun!" she said, waving her free hand. Rev looked at her left hand, where there was a small plastic bag.

"Just curious, Kagamine-san... What is that?"

Lenka followed his line of sight. Ah. The fish.

"It's a raw fish. I'm supposed to disca-"

"REV!" came a yell, cutting off Lenka. The voice's owner was running towards them. As he reached the two, he huffed.

"Hi there, Oliver! What are you up to?"

Oliver was Rev's classmate. He was also from the Otaku Society along with CUL.

"Have ya finished your part for our group project?"

Rev nodded. "Sure, I did! What, ya expecting this sexy butt to go lazy? Ha! You shouldn't!"

Lenka's profiling was pretty accurate.

"I see... Hm?" Oliver glanced at the bag at Lenka's hand. "What is that, Lenka? It bloody smells stinky!" he said. His manner of speaking Japanese even seemed like it was British.

"Fish... Raw fish..." Lenka sighed.

Oliver's face contorted into fear as he stared a little longer at the bag, where the fish's eye was partly showing. He was aghast. At the sudden change of expression, Lenka took a little step backwards in surprise.

"H-hey... That's the...so-called '_cursed fish_'..."

Rev and Lenka stared at the British boy. He seemed to be out of his mind. Rev scoffed.

"Seriously. Sometimes you could be so-"

"I'm not kidding! The cursed fish, as described, is a little bloody, steel gray, smelling and the eyes seem to stare at your soul!"

The two who didn't believe it stared at the fish. Well, it seemed to stare at their souls. It was spooky.

"Your sister held that cursed fish for more than five bloody seconds, and she experienced bad luck! She actually is in the infirmary, you dimwit!"

Rev irked. "Wha-"

"I'm serious! -"

Oliver was stopped when he caught sight of CUL walking with Shori Kyuyu accompanying her, supporting the red-head as she walked awkwardly (part of her act, since she literally didn't feel pain).

"Ah! There! Look!"

Rev and Lenka did so, turning their heads towards where Oliver was pointing.

"CUL!" Rev yelled.

CUL, from far away, looked up and grinned awkwardly. They went straight towards their own classrooms.

Lenka's eyes widened. She whimpered and tossed the fish at Rev, who caught it. She quickly ran away, squealing in fear. She tripped on her way.

Oliver irked (part of his act, as well) and ran away. Rev, who was left alone, gasped in surprise. Lenka tripped!

Because of unknown human instincts, or a psychological effect, he didn't throw it to a garbage can, but searched for a person to pass the fish to, running through the corridors of the school. Good thing classes didn't start yet. It was still quite too early.

Alas, he found Gumo Megpoid, a freshman, casually walking across the hallway. Red-tinted dark grey goggles rested on his lime-green hair. Students wondered what the goggles' use was.

"Gumo!"

The lime green-haired freshman looked up, but upon doing so, something cold landed on his hands as he, in reflex, caught what the red-head threw.

"HEY, YOU TWIT!"

Rev made a run for it, and alas, poor him. He ran into the school janitor. It's smelling, slimy garbage cart, actually.

_Yuck._

Gumo continued walking, shrugging, searching for a garbage can. _Why do they have to be so far away?_

Since he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, he suddenly slipped and landed painfully on his buttocks.

"_Ah!" _

_Bam._

He landed on something wet.

It was a water puddle. Probably, someone spilled their water bottle here.

"What are you doing?"

Gumo looked up. It was Lui Hibiki, his classmate. His innocent face really looked curious. Good thing he wasn't the type to laugh at cases like this.

"I...slipped."

He attempted to stand up, but he slipped again. Lui tried to help him get pulled up. He then saw the fish. He knew that fish. He mentally laughed.

"Guess what, I'll just see you in class."

"Sure."

With that, Gumo walked away, though rather embarrassed, since his pants were wet. The fish was still on his hand. As he found a garbage can, he successfully threw it.

Lui was watching secretly from the opposite direction. _"Smart guy Gumo..."_

Yufuku, also watching from the second floor of the school building, chuckled.

* * *

_**[Recess, Otaku Society Clubroom]**_

"Hey, hey!" CUL spun around her swivel chair. "Didn't all those fools look so stupid?"

Rin cackled. "Very much!"

Lui was snorting. Kagami was giggling. Shori and Yufuku were giving each other a high-five as they gave muffled laughs.

"Too bad Gumo threw the fish, but, oh well. Enough jokes," CUL said.

_Knock. Knock._

"It's open-desu!" Kagami said.

The door opened and in came the Student Council president, Miku Hatsune.

"Rinny, Mikuo just slipped from the stairs and twisted his ankle..." she announced. Her voice seemed to break down. She loved her brother, poor her. "And he was mumbling something about a cursed fish that you told him about... What was that?"

The Society seemed to be paralyzed and turned to stone. A great dark aura of fear and shock surrounded them.

_'Aw. My. Gosh...' _CUL thought.

_Shimatta._

_Woops._

Rin stood up stiffly and walked out of the room to talk to the tealette, simply to tell her that he found a raw fish, which was cursed, and after holding it for five seconds to examine it, he experienced bad luck afterwards.

* * *

_**[After School, Hatsune Residence]**_

"For dinner, we have steamed fish!"

Mikuo and Miku flinched at their mother's announcement.

* * *

_AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu: Yay. I really don't know how to end this. Guehuehue..._


End file.
